THE GATERING
by moonboy
Summary: a really great story unlike my last one which was so gay that it wasn't even funny
1. Default Chapter

THE GATHERIING   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world shook on all ends as a new evil arose from the depths and one man stands to watch with horror  
CID: I knew this day would eventually come...  
He then raised his hand as a rift between worlds opened and he walked through. Meanwhile hovering over a vast ocean 7 people stand atop an airship called "the highwind". The people are Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, red XIII, and Cid. It has been a year since they defeated Sephiroth at crater. They go back to celebrate a reunion.  
Cloud: It seems so long ago but not much time has gone by...  
Tifa: I still don't think that I am over Aeris' death yet.  
Cid: I'm still wonderin' where that #$@&! Cait sith went off to with that sub. I had plans for it.  
Vincent: Can you really blame him for funning off...? How would you felt knowing that you nearly got all your allies killed on top of all that other Sephiroth crap.  
Cid: he had it comin' anyway...  
Yuffie: Yeah, but I'm kinda glad he left cause I got all his material.  
Cloud: We should probably just leave now...  
Just then a blinding flash of light came through.  
CID: Excellent, you're all togather.  
Barret: Who the hell are you !!?  
CID: There isn't much time to explain but I'll try Barret.  
Barret:how do you know my name??  
CID: I know all of your names, I'm CID.  
Cid: Well that's kind of weird..  
CID: No, I'm the original CID.  
They all looked puzzled.  
CID: I am CID the great watcher... my job is to look after all the heroes so I incarnate myself into every final fantasy. Since I cant be everywhere at once this is the easiest thing to do, luckily I am only dealing with 3 groups of you though..  
Cloud:what do mean 3 groups??  
CID: you all are not the only heroes, you just exist in different plains or realities there are several but I will only have to deal with the 3 most recent ones.  
Cloud: so why is that??  
CID: because all your rivals have returned and banded togather.  
RedXII: you mean all the people and monsters we have defeated are-  
CID: no,what I mean is that Sephiroth,Seifer,and Bahamutformed into one entity.the 2 you don't know about are people the other heroes dealt with. Only the combined strength of all 3 leaders destroy him.  
Cloud: wait a minute, if what you're saying is true then how can move back and forth through different realms??  
CID: like I said I'm the watcher I have that ability although unfortuneatley they learned how to also and it has thrown the worlds off balance.  
Tifa:how have they been thrown off balance??  
CID: just look behind you...  
They turned around and saw a large super advaned city appear beneath their feet.  
CID: your worlds have begun to meld togather.if it isnt reversed it will become permenamt.  
Barret:what would be so bad about that??  
Yuffie:yeah that place looks rich, they probably got a lot of materia  
CID: they don't even know what materia is. And I suspect you wont like them very well in about 2 minutes. Laguna will be startled and assume that you are the enemy.  
Several laser beams shot into the air directed toward the highwind  
Cid: everybody in the cockpit I'll steer us out!  
CID: better watch out for them too..  
Barret: what the hell?  
An airship flew slowly toward them with cannons aimed. Cid got behind the wheel and the highwind raised altitude  
Cid: lets see those cannons get us now..  
A laser brased the edge of the highwind  
Cid: but it'll take some time to get away from those.  
He accelerated and dodged swiftly but they were struck in the rear a went down out of range of their lasers.they came out of the ruined highwind.  
CID: I'll be off now  
Cloud: what!! We don't even know where we are!  
  
CID: don't get loud.. you'll be coming too all the leaders need to meet.  
He opened a rift and motioned Cloud to go but he seemed reluctant  
Tifa: Go Cloud..you know you need to.  
With that he was gone and at the start of the most exciting adventure ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. the final call (part 2)

THE GATHERING  
(part 2)  
  
  
  
Cloud felt his body shirt in a million different directions before he felt as if he would rip apart but by that time they had already arrived.  
CID: that wasn't so hard was it???  
Cloud: sure it wasn't... but anyway why are we even here??? Who dowe need to find??  
CID: look over there...  
CID pointed toward a young man wearing red sneakers and long shorts.  
Cloud: we came to find some kid waiting in line for lunch???  
CID: he'll bring us to the peson we need to find  
Cloud: I'll get him.  
Cloud walked over to him and nudged his arm  
Cloud: hey kid!  
The boy look up and answered with a full mouth "huh??"  
Cloud: put down the hot dog and come with me..  
He began eating his hot dog again when CID approched  
CID: listen to him Zell, we need you to help us find Squall.  
He looked up a second time only more startled  
Zell: I don't know who you guys are but I'm tryin' to eat here. My suggestion to you is to get your spikey ass a haircut and you old man, should quit stalking people.  
CID: please listen there isn't any time to explain. Even if I tried you wouldn't believe me only the leaders can fully understand the truth.  
Zell: you seem pretty persistant... maybeli'll change my views and- wait!! Nope I still feel the same.  
Cloud: screw this! Look, if this guy is telling the truth then all of us are in a whole lot of trouble so either do it his way and tell us now or I can beat you until you tell us where Squail is.  
Zell: first of all it's Squall and secondly, I don't think that you have what it takes to beat me.  
Cloud drew his sword  
Zell: okay so maybe you do,but I ain't gonna back down just cause you got a really big sword.  
By this time a small crowd had gathered around in the lunchroom to see how the fight came out.  
Cloud: you know, I didn't really wanna do this but...  
Cloud brought the sword down hard practically shattering the table,but Zell jumped back and gave him a few punches.  
Cloud: UGH!! Stronger than I thought but now it ends.  
Zell: not I hit you first!  
Zell leapt into the air and shouted "meteor barret!" as energy gathered around him but Cloud was already above him ready to do his braver limit break.they went at each other in a blinding flash of light. Cloud came down onto a table landing on his feet. Zell fell face first onto the floor cluthing his gut  
Cloud: next time it wont be the flat side...  
CID: perhaps now you indulge us as to where Squall is.  
Zell:fine... but I'm coming too  
CID: very well.  
The rift re opened and Cloud walked through. For a moment Zell looked terrified but then he limped on behind him.  
CID: now where is he??  
Zell: FH  
They came through at fihermans horizon.  
Zell: aww man! That hurt even more, I shoulda just stayed with my hot dog.  
Cloud: I don't see anybody where are all the- HOLY CRAP!! Whats with that dragon jet??  
Zell: that's the ragnarok, c'mon Squall and Irvine came here to fish a while ago they should be over here.  
They walked along until they saw 2 people talking  
Zell: that's them, but what are they talking about??  
Squall: can we go now.  
Irvine: I'm trying to help you out man. Girls love a guy who can like do fend for themselves.  
Squall: yea, and that's why you're such good friends with Selphie.  
Irvine: you're missing the point, what I'm trying to tell you is-  
Zell: hey! You guys busy??  
They both stood up and turned around  
Squall: who're your friends??  
Zell: it's a long story....  



	3. THE GATHERING (part 3)

THE GATHERING  
(part 3)  
  
  
Squall:oh I see now,so it's just different people living out adventures in different worlds.  
CID: well yes,but now the three of you need to come togather because you're the only ones who can stop you're your most powerful enemies.  
Squall: I knew Siefer would try something like this... do something big to get back at everyone, but like this... I couldn't have ever thought.  
Cloud:whats the next step??  
CID: we have to find Zidane  
Cloud: I'm assuming that's someone from the next world  
CID: yes he's the leader... unfortuneately time doesn't move the same in all 3 worlds.  
Zell: so what're you sayin'??  
Irvine: yea, are we gonna like get this guy when he's 9 years old or something??  
CID: no. it's just that by the time we get to him it'll only be the start of his.since he really hasn't experienced much compared to you all, it'll be hard for him to understand.  
Cloud: well then if that's the case then how did his enemy get here  
CID: I am not sure, that is the other thing that I am worried about... and time is still running out. Heres the plan, Zell Irvine go and get all your allies and explain whats going on. Then head over to the Shumi village..  
Zell: whats there??  
CID: all the worlds have begun to meld togather so if you go past there you should see a crashsed airship, by now all of Cloud's people should be around the chocobo Sage's ranch which is a part of their world and is not far off.  
Zell: Chocobo ranch, got it.  
Cloud: wait, none of them will believe you. Even after hearing CID's story they'd be reluctant to listen to total strangers. Here (Cloud reached in his pocket and pulled out a green ball) give this to them and they should follow  
Irvine: fine, we'll ride the garden out there.  
Squall:and us??  
CID: you're still with me, knowing how Zidane is we'll probably have to force him and his friends into the portal.  
Cloud: you sayin' this might be dangerous??  
CID: weeeeeeeeeell, around this time they would be in a rather strange predicament and with the ship going down in flames it may get complicated...  
Squall: ship??  
CID pushed them through the portal before they had time to react  
Meanwhile on a ship in Alexandria...  
Zidane:LOOK BEHIND YOU!!  
Stiener: I WON'T FALL FOR THAT OLD TRICK!!  
Vivi: HE ISN'TKIDDING  
Marcus: what the hell??  
A blinding flash of light filled the air, Cloud,Squall and CID came through  
Garnett: THE BOMB!!  
The bomb exploded sending the ship down  
Cloud:theres too many flames I can't see!!  
CID: Get the one with the tail and any others you might see. I'll create another rift when we land  
Squall: you mean crash!  
Cloud: I See him  
Squall:I'll get the girl  
CID: I'll capture the little hat boy  
Sparks were flying as ther ran off to get the strange looking people.Squall was the first to catch up with someone  
Squall: hey girl!  
Garnett:!! Who are you??  
Stiener: stay away from the princess!!  
Stiener came at Squall with his sword and swong  
Stiener: ah ha!! I've left a scar.  
Squall:that was already there you prick. Now you guys have to come with me so- AHHHH!  
The ship turned hard and the 3 of them fell off inside of the ship CID and Cloud had Zidande and Vivi cornered.  
Zidane: so you wanna fight huh?? Lets go!  
Cloud: you HAVE come with us, for the fate of the world.  
Vivi: Really?  
CID: yes now come on  
Zidane: no way!! We're gonna fight till' the end!! You may have gotten rusty and and Garnett but we go down hard!!  
The ship finally hit the ground. Zidane and Vivi fell into each other and were knocked out. Lets bring them into a portal before others come.  
Cloud: what about Squall??  
CID: we'll have to come back for him, besides he may make use of the people here...  
  
  



End file.
